She's Grown On Me
by googlygummybear
Summary: Ivy's an amateur hero who is recruited by Batman to join the Team. She gets along well with her new team, but she worries about keeping her secret in the dark. How will the Team change with her joining them? And how will Ivy's life change with her new teammates?
1. Recruitment

I glared as Tina Terror did a backflip over my head, landing next to her sister, Tammy Terror. Their smiles grew wide, stretching the red clown makeup that surrounded their lips. "What? Is poor little Ivy afraid?" Tina asked in her thick French accent.

"Please. Believe it or not, neither of you are very terrifying," I said with a smirk.

Tammy giggled before speaking, her words coming out in French. "Oh vraiment? Eh bien, nous pouvons résoudre ce problème." **[1]** I groaned, why did one of these sisters have to only speak French, one of the languages I didn't bother to learn.

Before any other thoughts could run through my head Tammy and Tina lunged forward, stretching their arms out towards me. And when I say stretching their arms towards me, I meant _stretching_, they both have the power of elasticity, and I'll admit, it gave me quite a disadvantage.

Just as one of their hands was about to wrap around my ankle, I back flipped away and raised my hand towards a pathetic looking weed that was growing from one of the cracks in the sidewalk. The weed slowly began to grow and I manipulated it toward the legs of the Terror's. The now thick, large vine wrapped it's ways up both of their ankles and up around their waists before lifting them both so that they were hanging upside down in the air.

"Vous pourris petite fille!" **[2]** Tammy yelled angrily. Now that was one phrase I had come to know. Especially since she called me that every time I took them down.

I shook my head, "I get it. Vous pourris petite fille," I repeated jutting out my hip. In the distance I heard the sounds of police sirens. "Finally, took them long enough." I turned my gaze back to the scene of the twins encased in vines, "I'll be taking my leave ladies, hope you enjoy Belle Reve."

Just as I turned the corner out of the alley, I came face to face, or rather face to chest, with a dark figure. I looked up and saw the black cowl adorned with small pointed ears that hid Batman's face. His eyes watched me for a second before I finally looked away. I usually wouldn't break eye contact with someone as important as Batman, but that stare was too much.

"Ivy."

"Batman, sir," I said, still not looking at him, instead I glanced towards the side and saw the Flash standing on his right and Aquaman on his right.

"Good job with the Terror Twins."

"Thanks." We all stood there in silence, all three of the Justice League members looking at my intensely. Finally the tension in the silence became thick enough that you wouldn't even be able to cut it with a batarang. "Is there something you all wanted?" I blurted out, immediately set regretting it upon seeing Batman's eyes narrow under his cowl.

Flash chuckled, "don't worry, you're not in trouble." At that I let out a sigh. I had a good sense that I wasn't in trouble in the first place. I mean I fight crime and help keep crime down, what could I do to get myself in trouble?

"So if I'm not in trouble, why are you here?"

"We wanted to talk to you about joining a team," Aquaman said.

"What team?"

"It's a team consisting of our protégés, including a few other younger hero's," Batman stated.

I stared at him with a look that mixed surprise with confusion. He knew who I really was, who was really in my family, and he still wanted me on this team? "You want me to join this team?" I asked, just to clarify. He gave a curt nod.

"Now don't think you'll be going on large scale, life or death missions. Most of the missions are covert, the Team, and you, if you choose to join will take on undercover missions, gathering intel relevant to larger missions that the League will take on," Flash explained.

"So?" Batman asked quickly. I could sense that he was in a hurry to get my answer. He must have some hot date in his real life.

"I guess I could join the team, it sounds like a good chance to broaden my horizon."

"Good." He reached into one of the pouches on his utility belt and pulled out a piece of paper. I unfolded it when it was handed to me and saw directions written out. "Those will bring you to the closest Zeta-tube. Use the coordinates to zeta to Mt. Justice at noon."

I nodded and slipped the paper in the pocket of the jeans I wore. Yes I wore jeans while crime fighting. I wasn't exactly an official hero, at least not to the world, and I didn't have money to make an official looking uniform, so I made due with what was in my closet.

"We'll see you tomorrow, get some rest, there'll probably be some training tomorrow." Flashed informed. At least he gave me a small warning.

Batman took out something small and pushed the red button on it, within seconds a black jet flew to the ground, landing beside us. The hero's loaded into the jet and buckled themselves in.

"By the way," Flash said, "wear your, um," he stopped and looked me up and down. "Uniform tomorrow." With that they flew off, a gust of harsh wind followed closely behind.

I pushed my auburn hair from my face and watched as the black jet finally disappeared above the clouds. I stood there for a moment, not moving, just thinking about what had happened. Members of the Justice League came to _me_, asking _me_ to join their team of protégés. My mind could quite grasp everything, and it seemed as if everything that had just happened was a dream. But I knew it wasn't because of the piece of paper, which suddenly felt very heavy, that was held in my pocket.

After coming back down to earth, I started walking home. As I went I debated whether or not I should tell my parents. They knew about my powers and how I fought crime from time to time, but I wasn't quite sure how they would react to me joining a team organized by the Justice League.

As I stepped over the threshold that led me into the house, my mom called out to me from the kitchen. "How was it?"

I threw off my boots and pulled off the mask I wore. "Fine, but something really weird, and I think great, happened."

"And what's that?" She questioned.

"Well..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**[1]:** _"Oh really? Well we can fix that."_

**[2]:** _"You rotten little girl!"_

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

I didn't plan to post this story until I had a few more chapters written, but I just thought since it's a new year, it would be a nice treat for all of my readers. I hope you all had a great New Years, and I hope you all made good choices.

I originally wrote this like most if the other stories out there, you know, where the OC knows all the other Team members and all that, but I thought I'd just start it off randomly. So I'm not fully sure where in the show this story is going to start, so let's see where this takes us.

**Fun Fact:** Ivy lives in Honolulu, Hawaii with her mom and dad.

Go check out my website, .com, I've got a blog on there where you can keep up to date on all things Googlygummybear.


	2. Sisters

I pulled at the skirt of my school uniform for the tenth time. I had been wearing the same thing for the entire year and I still wasn't used to the short length. All the other girls around me seemed to love the length because it got the attention of all the boys. But only if you weren't a freshman like me, we were considered the girls who hadn't quite grown into ourselves yet, which meant the boys didn't ogle us. Which was just fine with me.

"Ro!" I turned around and saw my friend, Alana, running towards me, a smile on her face. "You wanna go to the library with me? We could get a jump on our science project."

"Sorry Al, I can't. I have to go to the mall and get some new tennis shoes." And training clothes, and ice packs, and everything else to help me after training with the Team.

Al scrunched her nose up in disgust. A little fun fact about Alana, she hated the mall. It was like her kryptonite, she claimed that it was a sticky fly trap for flys with too much money. "Alright, then we'll get started tomorrow?" She asked.

I nodded, "yeah definitely. I'll text you later." She smiled and turned around to head towards the library while I turned the other way and made my way to the mall.

"So this is where you go to school." I stopped dead in my tracks, knowing that voice all to well.

I turned my head, confirming my suspicions. "What are you doing here Wally?"

"That's harsh babe," he stated, placing a hand over his heart to feign hurt. "Besides I'm not the only one here."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't seem so distraught over us all being here," I heard Robin's voice say. I turned, now standing face to face with the boy wonder. As usual he had a cocky smirk on his face, but instead of a mask covering his eyes he had black sunglasses that he wore while in his civvies.

"Oh I'm not. I'm totally traught," I said, making Robin smile. "Are you all here?"

_"Guilty,"_ M'gann said through a mind link.

The Martian, along with Conner, Artemis and Kaldur all emerged from an alley. _Typical super hero's_. I did a double take when I saw M'gann, noticing that she now has white skin instead of her usual green. I also noticed that Conner's shirt was different, this one missing his signature 'S'.

"Why are you guys here?" I began walking again, knowing that they'd follow.

"We wanted to see where you go to school?" Wally offered. I raised an eyebrow at him, not believing him. "Um. How about, we wanted to see the beautiful state of Hawaii?" I shook my head.

"Bats gave us the day off so we thought we'd come hang out here," Artemis admitted. Now that I believed.

"I hope you don't plan on have a lot of fun. I'm going to the mall to get stuff for training, and then I have to do research for a science project."

"What's your project on?" M'gann questioned.

"Thigmotropism in morning glory tendrils."

"Of course you'd pick something that has to do with plants," Artemis said, giving me a smirk.

I smiled, "I can't help it. They just come naturally me."

"Quick question," Wally piped up, giving me a sly smile. "What do I have to do to get you to wear your school uniform all the time?"

I glared at him, discretely moving my hand to manipulate a weed on the ground to wrap around the speedsters ankle, causing him to fall forward. We all laughed as Wally attempted to rip his foot out of the plants grasp.

"Looks like you learned something today Wally?" Robin asked, giving his friend a cocky smirk.

The red head glared at the boy wonder as I graciously released his foot. He stood up and brushed the dirt of off himself. "But seriously, what do I have to do?" He asked again. This boy never learns.

I ignored him and redirected my route so that I could go home and change. I was positive that Robin already knew where I lived, and I really didn't care about the others.

I walked up to my front door and turned my key in the lock pushing open the door. Slipping off my shoes I made my way towards the stairs to go upstairs.

"Are you guys just gonna stand there?" I asked, glancing down at where they were standing in the doorway. Slowly they started to file in and followed me upstairs.

"Your family seems very photogenic," Kaldur stated as he and the others examined the various picture covering the hallway walls.

"Oh my goodness, you're so cute in is one," M'gann gushed. I joined her and blushed upon seeing the picture she was looking at.

"It was a play we did when I was in elementary school." The picture showed me dressed up in a green dress with matching tights and black shoes. A rather large Venus flytrap head was around my neck as I smiled brightly at the camera.

"Have you always loved plants?" Wally asked, an eyebrow raised as he looked at another picture of me attempting to help my mom plant seeds in her garden.

"Yep. Even before I figured out I had powers."

I left them to view the pictures while I quickly ran to my room and switched out of my uniform and into jeans and a t-shirt. I almost jumped out of my skin when I opened the door and saw the Team standing right on the other side.

"Your rooms really pretty," M'gann commented moving past me into my small room. It was decorated with green paint that was mostly bare due to me not really caring about decorating.

"Not really pretty, bland is more like it." I turned to leave my room. "Now come on, if you insist on coming with me we need to go. The mall's going to close soon."

They all followed me, but M'gann stopped in front of a door at the end of the hallway. A pale green cursive P hung on the door, contrasting against the dark wood.

"Is this your sisters room?" She guessed.

I continued down the stairs. "It used to be," I muttered. I slipped on some shoes and left with the Team following, all of them silent.

_"I didn't mean to pry,"_ M'gann muttered. I sighed inwardly.

_"It's okay. We just don't really talk about her much anymore."_

M'gann didn't respond and instead stayed quiet, both telepathically and physically. We made it to the mall and they followed me around as I bought some tennis shoes and a few other necessities for training.

As we walked back to my house it was silent again, that is until Wally spoke. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask what we're all thinking. What's up with your sister?"

"Wally!" Artemis said, smacking the back of his head.

"It's alright, I'm fine talking about it. I just don't because my parents don't like talking about it."

"So what happened?" The speedster pressed, earning another slap from Artemis.

I chuckled. "First of all, none of you have to feel bad, she's not dead. She ran away when I was six, and we haven't heard from her since." I felt bad lying to them. I heard from her quite often actually, but I never told my parents about it. It's not like hearing from her was a good thing anyway.

"Why would she run away?" M'gann asked.

I shrugged. "She said something about how our parents were keeping her from doing what she was meant to do." And she was right. She wouldn't be where she was today if she hadn't left. I reached into my pocket to grab my phone when it vibrated, a text from my mom saying that dinner was almost ready appeared on the screen. "I should get going. Dinners almost ready. I'll see you guys at the Cave."

I turned and ran home, hoping to avoid anymore questions from the Team. I actually hated talking about my sister, because every time I did it forced to actually come to terms with the fact that she is my sister.

As I entered my room, I threw my bags on the floor and sighed, feeling a presence behind me. "What is it Pamela?" I asked, glancing at her over my shoulder. Her red hair and green tinted skin coming into view.

"Not excited to see me baby sister?" She asked, her voice almost sounded venomous.

"Gee, what gave you that idea?" I asked, pulling my hair into a ponytail.

"I just wanted to see our your team is going."

"They're fine."

She groaned. "Can't you be like a normal sister and gossip with me. Tell me some secrets, like where your base is?"

"Not a chance."

"You're no fun."

And with that she left through my window. It wasn't very often she visited me in person, but every time she did it was a short visit, and every time I hoped that maybe she'd be coming back to stay and that she'd give up who she'd become upon leaving all those years ago. But I was always disappointed, she would always be Poison Ivy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **How many of you predicted that? I was going to keep it a _'secret'_ for a while longer, but figured I could have some more fun if I let the cat out of the bag. I'm also pretty sure you all will figure this out soon but I'm going to state it right here that very few if any of these chapters will take place during an actual episode... that's actually not completely true, the chapter may take place during an episode, but I'm not going to go through the entire episode like most stories... it's hard to explain but I'm sure you'll get it eventually.

**Fun Fact:** Ivy's favorite planet is the venus flytrap.


	3. Trust

"This beach is so much nicer than the ones in Hawaii," I stated, staring out at the sparkling blue ocean.

"Really? Isn't Hawaii known for its beaches?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, but they're always so busy. Hawaii's also a tourist trap."

"Well let's not sit here and talk about beaches, let's go enjoy the one we have." Wally sped past us all, sending sand flying.

We all laughed and ran towards the water. I dove in and came up, pushing my auburn hair away from my face. It was odd being in an ocean with only a few people. Anytime you went to a beach in Hawaii you were always crowded by others, mostly tourists, who thought it was the best thing ever.

"Heads up!" Wally yelled. I looked up and saw Superboy plummeting towards the water.

I guarded my face, keeping the water from invading my nose and mouth. The clone came up, spitting water out as Wally jumped on his shoulders, praising him for the cannonball.

I glanced around and saw Robin a few feet away, laughing at his two friends. Smirking evilly, I sunk under the water and swam over so that I was behind him, where I planned to scare him.

Right as I jumped up, he turned and grabbed me. He may look like a scrawny weakling, but he was stronger than he looked. Robin threw me into the air, and I fell into the water, hard. Propelling myself up I spit out the water, glaring at Robin. I knew he didn't see it though, since my hair was covering my face.

The Team was laughing hard, and I smirked, which they also couldn't see. Snaking my hand around under the water, I moved around the seaweed, making it wrap around their ankles. I heard a high pitched girly scream and laughed, knowing it was probably Artemis or M'gann. I pushed my hair out of my face and saw Robin being cradled by Wally who was laughing harder than before.

I tightened my lips together, trying to hold in my laughter. "Was that you Robin?" I asked, struggling to stop my laughter.

"Who knew the boy wonder could be scared by a little seaweed," Wally said with a cheeky smile, answering my question. I let out my laughter and I could tell Robin was glaring at me under his sunglasses.

Robing jumped from Wally's arms and stalked clumsily out of the water, shaking some excess seaweed from his ankle. We all followed and I walked so that I was right next to him.

"Hey Robin, you know I wasn't trying to embarrass you, right?" I questioned, I really did not want him to be mad at me.

He turned to look at me, a small smile gracing his features. "I know Ivy, it's fine."

I smiled and we all sat down around a small grill we had brought with us. Wally and Kaldur began grilling hotdogs and we all sat around talking and chatting. For once we actually seemed like a group of friends, albeit a group of completely freaky friends, but it was nice when we acted like this. Usually when we're training or on missions and it's almost as if we aren't really friends, more just acquaintances with the same goal.

I glanced around at my friends, wondering how we all worked so well together. Well, most of the time. We were all completely different, and I'm sure if anyone saw us they'd think we'd always fight because of our difference. I wasn't quite sure if we worked well together because we all liked each other or if we just all trusted each other that much. I mean we all trusted each other with our lives, enough to actually reveal who we really are, minus Robin and I. I wasn't really hiding who I was, I guess I just never really thought about telling them that they didn't have to always call me Ivy.

"-vy. Ivy?" I snapped out of my daze and focused Artemis who was holding a hotdog in front of my face. "Daydreaming?" She questioned with a smirk.

I nodded. "Thanks." I slowly took a bite of the hotdog, debating about whether or not I should tell everyone who I really am.

"Ivy?" I glanced up and noticed Wally staring at me, along with everyone else.

"What?" I asked, a bit uncomfortable under their eyes.

"You seem out of it, are you feeling okay?" M'gann asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About me?" Wally said, leaning towards me, an eyebrow raised in a flirtatious manner. "Because I get it, it's hard to get the Wallman off you mind."

I rolled my eyes, chuckling. "No. I was just sort of thinking about how much you trust each other. I mean you've told everyone on this team who you really are, its just sort of crazy."

"Well most of us have been friend for a while. Plus, you have to trust your team, or you'll never work well together." Robin explained.

"In that case, you guys really don't have to call me Ivy all the time." I said. They all gave me a confused look. "My real names Rosemary, but you know, you can call me Rose."

"Rose? I never would have guess that as your name," Artemis said.

I chuckled. Alana had said the same thing when she met me. She had stated that she would have guessed Paige first. "Yeah, I'm not really sure where my parents got it. I don't mind Rose, but Rosemary is ridiculous."

"So we all know who everyone is, now all we need is birdbrain over here to spill." Wally leaned against his best friend, giving him a knowing glance.

Robin shook his head, "sorry, Batman's orders."

"Ah of course, it's the Dark Knights fault." They all turned towards me, giving me amused looks.

"What? My best friend is obsessed with the Justice League."

They all laughed and we finished eating. Just as we finished cleaning up we noticed the sun getting low in the sky. We walked towards the cave and worked together to put everything where it was meant to go.

"Best beach day ever. We should do it again soon," M'gann said. Her usual happy voice was a lot heavier. You could tell that she was tired.

I yawned and stretched my arms over my head. "Agreed. I'll see you guys later." I walked towards the Zeta-tube so that I could get home.

"By Rose," everyone yelled. I smiled to myself, loving the sound of them calling me that. It just proved that I wanted to trust them and I would do whatever it took to get them to trust me too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Just a cute little in between chapter. I hope you all enjoyed that little moment with Robin and his girlish scream, as soon as I thought of it, I knew I had to put it in. The next chapter as a bit more to it, I promise. I personally cannot wait for all of you to read it.

P.S. Sorry for the late update, i had a dance competition a few days ago and I pulled my ha,string really badly doing my splits. I've been on crutches since and they are not fun!

**Fun Fact: **Even thought Rose lives in Hawaii, she doesn't go to the beach very often. She usually only goes once every few months, it's usually a bit more often during summer vacation.


	4. Boy Wonder

"Robin?"

My days were never normal, you know, because of the whole superhero thing. But no matter how abnormal my life was, I never thought that one day I'd open my front door and see Robin, the boy wonder standing on my doorstep. With is uniform torn up and stained.

"Hey," he mumbled. He leaned against the door frame, holding his left arm.

I peeked my head around him, making sure no one saw him. As if he would let anyone see him. I grabbed his right forearm and pulled him into the house, taking him away from any outside watchers.

"What are you doing here? And why is your uniform destroyed?"

"Bats sent me on a mission here, and it went a little haywire."

"Why didn't he ask me to handle it?"

"You had school."

"Don't you?" I raised an eyebrow. It had occurred to me that this boy never seemed to go to school.

He smiled. "Delayed. One of our missions destroyed some classrooms and the gym." He chuckled, which was quickly followed by him cringing in pain. "Could I sit down?"

I nodded quickly and he took a seat on the couch, groaning as he lowered himself. On instinct I went into the kitchen and retrieved a first aid kid before sitting next to him. I grabbed his arm and began working on the cuts that were visible. He physically tensed as I began to clean the cuts, they weren't deep, but there were a ton of them.

"So what was the mission?" I asked, attempting to make some type of conversation.

"Bank robbery, guys were stronger than they looked."

"And all the cuts?"

"Got thrown through I window."

I nodded in understanding. "Why didn't you go back to the Batcave?"

"Your house was closer than the Zeta-tube."

I suddenly regretted ever leading the Team to my house, but I realized that Robin probably knew where I lived anyway, I mean he was Batman's protege. I finished up with both of his arms and noticed that he also had a multitude of cuts on his chest as well. A rush of heat moved to my cheeks, I couldn't bandage his arms and just leave his chest like that.

"What's wrong?" I looked over quickly, seeing Robin with an eyebrow raised.

I coughed nervously, I could see by the new look on his face that he knew I was nervous. "We have two options, you can go and get your chest bandaged later or I can do it."

He chuckled and stood up, he released the clasp on his cape and it fell to the ground, my eyes widened when I realized that I would have to bandage his chest. I knew I shouldn't have given him the second option.

He unzipped the top half of his uniform and sat back down. My eyes darted to his chest and I could have sworn that Robin wasn't actually my age. His chest was well muscled for someone his age and I could tell that it had other scars from past missions.

I put my head down and grabbed more supplies to work on the newly exposed wounds as I prayed my auburn hair hid the blush that was covering my entire face. My movements picked up speed as I hope to finish bandaging him up quickly, just so that he could cover his chest again. Once finished with his chest I moved on to work on the few scratches on his back before finally putting aways the supplies.

When I returned from the kitchen he had already zipped his uniform back up, but his cape still lay on the ground, forgotten by the boy wonder. Then I noticed something that shocked me so much that I almost froze in my spot. Robin was holding his mask in his hands as he massaged the bridge of his nose. I knew he never took his mask off unless he had sunglasses to replace them.

I made a bit more noise than I usually did as I made my way back to my couch, not sure if he would quickly put the mask back on or not. All he did was look at me, with his actual eye, no mask or anything. I was about to ask him about the mask but got entranced by his eyes. They were a steely blue that was completely unexpected.

"Robin?" I managed to get out, though it came out as more of a squeak than anything.

"Yeah?"

I lifted my arm numbly, and pointed at the mask that was dangling from his fingertips. "Your not wearing your mask."

He nodded, giving me a confused look with those blue eyes. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Y-you never show your eyes around us."

"Yeah, I'm too tired to actually care about whether or not you figure out what color my eyes are."

I stared at him in surprise, Robin was never too tired to protect his identity. Before I could question him further he put the mask on and retrieved his cape from the floor before clasping it around his neck.

"Are you sure you're alright to leave?" I asked, pushing myself off the couch to stand next to him.

He nodded and gave me a smirk that screamed _cocky little brat_. "I'll be fine. See you later Rose."

He walked towards the window and swung himself out. Obviously not wanting to risk being seen. I fell back on the couch, slightly stunned at what had just happened. A smirk suddenly spread across my face as an idea popped into my mind.

Robin was mainly a hero of Gotham, meaning he probably lived there, and how many thirteen year old boys in Gotham has those exact steel blue eyes? My guess was not many. Then I realized that he said the gym at his school had been destroyed. I ran up to my room and pulled out my laptop immediately pulling up the Internet. I searched for any schools in Gotham that had recently undergone construction and came up with Gotham Academy.

I clicked around the schools website, hoping to find any type of information on the student. One page was titled Academics and that first thing that popped up was a picture with the title Mathlete Honoree: Richard Grayson, the picture below loaded and I knew I had hit the nail on the head.

The boy in the picture was wearing the usual Gotham uniform, his dark ebony hair was slicked back and he had a smile on his tanned face as he held up a large trophy. Though the thing that caught my eye was the pair of bright steely blue eyes that the boy had. They were completely familiar and I knew that it was Robin.

I smirked to myself and leaned back against my pillows, crossing my arms behind my head in a triumphant matter. The boy wonder had made a fatal error and now I had a bit of blackmail. I didn't know when I was ever going to use it but at least I had it in my arsenal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This chapter wasn't supposed to be extremely huge, but I wanted to show that Ivy doesn't just have her powers, she also has a good amount of brains. Even though what she figured out didn't take too much brain power.

**Fun Fact: **Rose's mom is a nurse, which is the only reason she has a first aid kit and the only reason she knows how to clean and bandage injuries.


	5. The Three Muskateers

I poked my head into the kitchen and peered across the island to the living room where I was lucky enough to see Robin sitting by himself. My lips spread in a coy smile and sauntered through the connected kitchen and plopped down on the couch, crossing my legs and wrapping my hands around my knee.

Together, Robin and I sat there for a few seconds before Robin spoke up. "Hey Rose."

Glancing back at him I smiled. "Hello Richard."

Behind his mask, the boy wonder's eyes widened. His head whipped around as he checked to make sure no one had heard me. He came closer to me and ducked his head a bit, as if there was someone he didn't want to hear this conversation.

"How do you know that?"

I shrugged and leaned back against the green sofa, "I did a little research."

"Rose," he said, his voice held an underlying warning. "You can't tell anyone about that, Bats would kill me."

I chuckled and rested a hand on his shoulder, "don't worry Rob, I won't tell anyone, it's more for my own personal use."

He let out a sharp laugh and leaned back. "You're a lot more sneaky than I thought."

"I get that a lot." That was a total lie, anyone at school could vouch for how non-sneaky and clumsy I really was. "Does anyone else on the Team know?"

Robin looked towards me and slowly slipped off his sunglasses, revealing his steely blue eyes. "Wally does. We've been friend for a few years and I trust him with my life."

I nodded in understanding and looked towards the kitchen entrance when I heard footsteps. A few seconds later the one and only Kid Flash came through the archway, and next to me Robin had speedily returned his sunglasses to cover his eyes. He came to the living room and hopped over the couch, landing directly in between Robin and I.

"Am I interrupting a moment?" He questioned, giving his friends a sly look.

Robin shook his head, "no, we were just talking."

"Yeah. Richard and I were have a nice little conversation."

Wally's eyes widened and he turned to the boy wonder, a panicked expression taking over his usually relaxed features. "Dude!"

Robin chuckled and lifted a hand, signaling for his friend to calm down. "It's alright, she found out who I am, but she promised not to say anything."

The red head turned towards me, giving me frown. I mimed crossing my heart and gave him a sweet smile. He relented and leaned back, crossing his arms. "There goes any chance of blackmail," he mumbled.

"Guess we had the same idea," I said, a sly smile on my face as he smirked at me.

"Rose." My head shot up as I heard Robin say my name. "Dick is fine, you know, when it's just you and I, or us three."

I smiled, loving the feeling that Robin actually trusted me enough to let me in on this. The rest of my teammates trusted me, but Robin had always seemed the least trusting of them all, and now that feeling was gone. He was letting me know who he really was and he was even going far enough to let me in on what most people called him.

"Alright, Dick." My stomach flipped as I felt the name slip off of my tongue. It felt natural, ten times more natural than Richard.

"Oh my god. Now when we hang out, Rose can come with us and help us pick up chicks. Sweet!" Wally yelled excitedly.

I raised an eyebrow at him and shook my head. "I'd be happy to hang out with you, but picking up chicks," I provided air quotes around picking up chicks. "Is all up to you."

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" M'gann asked as he walked into the kitchen, followed by Conner and Artemis.

I glanced at the two boys next to me and smiled. "Just hanging out."

"Great. I'm about to make cookies, if you want to help."

"Snicker doodles?" Wally asked hopefully

M'gann smirked and began levitated ingredients out of the cupboards and fridge. "With chocolate chips."

The speedster jumped over the couch and sped the few feet towards the Martian, "you rock my world babe."

Robin and I glanced at each other and smiled before we went into the kitchen to join the rest of the Team. It felt like at this point I knew everything about my teammates, I just wished they knew everything about me for once.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So this was a super simple chapter, nothing too big happening, more of just a filler chapter. But I thought Robin needed someone else to share his secret identity with, or else this story will never get anywhere.

P.S. A reviewer of the last chapter questioned as to why Robin would be in Hawaii, especially since he's Batman's protege and he works in Gotham. My simple answer is that there is a true realistic reason, but it will be revealed later. So if any of you were wondering then you now have an answer.

P.P.S. I've started my second semester of my junior year in high school and I have terrible classes! Marine Biology (note after notes) English (so much reading and writing boring papers) Algebra (self-explanatory) plus one good class Comm. Tech. Updates my be less frequent since I'll actually be getting more homework compared to last semester plus I still have dance in my schedule. Hopefully none of you are too angry.

P.P.P.S. If any of you already read what I had posted before I apologize, I have so many documents on here and I'm not sure how I screwed up, here is the official chapter (sorry about the accidental Peter Pan story post).

**Fun Fact: **Rose's favorite type of cook is double chocolate with M&M's


	6. Scared of Skates?

"Dick, I told you I can't skate," I protested as he pulled towards the roller rink. It wasn't helping that Wally had his hand pressed against my back, pushing me from the behind.

"Have you ever tried before?" Wally asked, leaning over my shoulder.

I glanced away from him, I had never actually tried roller skating, or any type of skating for that matter. It wasn't that I was scared of falling on my face or anything, but that I was scared of being supported on just four wheels.

"No," I mumbled quietly.

"Then you don't know if you can or not," Dick said, pulling harder on my arm.

I tried to dig my heels into the ground and instantly reminded that there were wheels on my heels. After uselessly trying to refuse do this I was finally drug onto the wooden flooring of the roller rink. Dick and Wally pulled me so I was standing up straight and both laughed as I grab end for their shoulders, not wanting to fall.

"Come on Rose, you'll be fine," Wally insisted. He rolled away from me and farther into the rink**,** gesturing for us to follow.

Dick began following but turned when he noticed I wasn't moving from my spot. "What's wrong?" The question most likely came when he saw the look of absolute horror that I knew was in my face.

I swallowed, trying to moisten up my suddenly dry throat. "I'm scared," I squeaked, attempting to keep my skates from moving.

My teammate raised an eyebrow, his blue eyes showing confusion. "You're a super hero, you've fought super powered, psychopaths and roller skating scares you?"

A simple nod of my head was all I could offer as a response, especially since all my attention was on keeping my feet completely still. My hands eventually found their way to the guard rails of the rink and I tightened my grip on them hoping they would help.

I looked up when I saw a hand being extended towards me. My eyes connected with Dick's and I saw the sweet smile he had as he held his hand for me. "Come on Rose, I won't let you fall."

My eyes darted from his hand up to his face repeatedly as I contemplated it. I knew I could trust him, after all he trusted me with one of his biggest secrets, I could trust him not to let me fall on my butt while roller skating, right?

Hesitantly my left hand loosened its death grip on the guardrail and I slowly allowed it to reach out and wrap around Dicks. His fingers tightened around my hand and he pushed off slowly, making us both move.

He came close to me, making sure he had a tight grip on my hand, and we skated slowly along the wall of the rink. Eventually my feet got the hang of how to move and I slowly began actually using my own feet to move instead of having Dick pull me along behind him.

I smiled as I got the hand of it. "I can skate, I can actually skate." Dick laughed at my excitement and I laughed with him. At some point I realized I had let go of his hand and began freaking out, which made my feet fumble and I fell backwards, landing with a loud thud.

Dick stopped laughing and stopped in front of me. He carefully knelt down, making sure he didn't collapse too. "Are you okay?" He asked, giving me a look of concern.

I nodded and grabbed the hand that he extended towards me. "I'm fine," I muttered as he pulled me.

"Maybe you shouldn't let go this time," he mused as we began skating again.

I chuckled and nodded in agreement. We made a lap around the rink, still holding hand so that I wouldn't fall again. At some point we began talking about random things, particularly how Wally and Artemis liked each other even though they refused to admit it. As soon as we saw the very red head we were discussing we quieted as he came and began skating next to Dick.

"Did I interrupt you little love bird moment?" He asked with a huge cheeky grin.

Heat rushed to my cheeks as I glanced down at my hand that was still being held by tightly by Dick's. My teammate did the same and we both released our grip. I was thankful that we were by the exit at that moment so that I was able to exit the rink. The two hero's followed and we all sat down and began working at the leaves of our skates.

My cheeks were still warm as we left the roller rink and went to a small pizza place across the street. I was practically silent as we sat and ate the pizza we ordered, while across the table Wally and Dick were talking about something that I didn't find interesting enough to listen too.

"Rose?" My eyes darted up when I heard Wally's voice. "You okay?"

I nodded quickly and picked up my slice, taking a small bit. Wally looked at Dick, giving him some look that I knew only the boy wonder would understand. They whispered to each other for a few seconds before looking back at me.

"Is is because of what Wally said at the rink?" Dick asked, referring to the way I would barely turn my gaze away from the table.

"No, it's not. I'm fine really."

"Rose, if that made you uncomfortable, I'm sorry. I was only kidding," Wally said sincerely.

"Wally, calm down, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired I guess."

The two finally seemed to except my answer, though Dick seemed hesitant to drop the subject. I joined in on their next conversation so that they thought I was okay and after half an hour of talking and eating pizza we finally decided to call it a day. Wally sped home since we were in Central City and Dick and I wandered to the nearest Zeta-tube.

"Are you sure what Wally said isn't bothering you?" Dick asked abruptly.

I turned my head and gave him the truest smile I could. "I'm sure. I haven't gotten much sleep lately is all. You know, with training and school, it's a lot to handle."

He nodded in understanding and turned his head so he was looking straight ahead again. I knew he didn't believe me, he was a detective after all, he was trained to know when someone was lying.

We reached the Zeta-tube, which was disguised as an old run down photo-booth. Dick held his arm out towards the door, signaling me to go first. I smiled at him in thanks and slipped behind the torn old curtain. I pressed a few buttons and the booth scanned me before a bright light flashed and suddenly I was in a similar booth, though this one smaller.

I pulled back the curtain and returned it so that it was closed. The alley had changed from dark with a concrete ground and gray brick walls to red brick wall with dirt and sand on the ground. I shimmied through the hole in the brown fence that led to the street, making sure no one could see me.

_"Ivy, report to the Cave. Mission debriefing in ten minutes."_

I groaned as Batman's voice reached me over my comm. "On my way," I replied. I did a pivot and headed back towards the Zeta-tube. Making sure no one was in sight I went through the fence and teleported to the Cave.

By the time I arrived only Robin and Kid Flash had arrived, both fully costumes. I ran towards the locker room and pulled on my uniform, keeping my mask off until we left. I joined the boys back in the mission room and we chatted until the rest of the Team and Batman arrived. We all quieted as Batman brought up the holo-computer and played various clips at once.

"It seems that Poison Ivy and the Joker escaped from Belle Reve and are reading havoc in Hawaii." I tensed up, knowing this wasn't good. Poison Ivy and her killer plants along with the Joker and his crazy contraptions, in my home town, it was a recipe for disaster.

"It's just those two?" Artemis questioned, her eyebrow raised.

Batman gave her a curt nod. "From what we can tell, Poison Ivy is creating the plants and the Joker is using some sort of machine to control them. Which is making them more dangerous than they should be." The Dark Knight swiped his hand, getting rid of the holo-computer. "Ivy, I want you to take care of Poison Ivy, take her down and the plants go down with her," I nodded at his orders. My fists clenched at ,y side as I prepared myself to face the woman who shared her powers. "Robin, I want you to go after the Joker. The rest of you will help with evacuation and damage." Everyone nodded but I felt Robin tense up next to me.

I turned and placed a hand on the boy wonder's shoulder. "You alright Rob?"

He looked at me, and through his mask I could practically see his blue eyes smiling at me. He gave me a small smile and placed his hand over mine. "Fine, nothing to worry about."

I nodded even though I didn't believe him for a second. I slipped my mask on, covering my green eyes from view. "Let's go and save Hawaii then." He chuckled and we ran after the rest of the Team and piled onto the Bio-ship

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm thinking an action scene should come next. Maybe a little conflict between the Team, some strained relationships, etc.. What do you all think? Let me know. I'll probably write two versions of the next chapter, one with conflict and one without, depending on what you all want.

P.S. Things are pretty hectic with my new classes (English and Algebra mostly) so updates, thought they're already scarce, may just get farther apart. I'll try to update regularly!

**Fanfiction: **Ivy can't skate (obviously) she can't ride a bike either. She ran into a swing set when she was learning and she refuses to learn how.


	7. Complicated Relations

All I felt was pain coursing through my body. My entire body was covered in cuts, my uniform was torn and at some point I lost my left glove, leaving my hand bare and scraped. I had no idea where the Team was, but I knew Robin was battling the Joker.

I yelled out as a vine picked me up and threw me down on the ground, hard. The pavement around me cracked from the impact and I was suddenly very glad that my uniform had padding on the arms. I pushed myself up, glaring at Poison Ivy as she stood, smiling triumphantly, on one of her larger vines.

"Come on little Ivy. Can you not handle me?" She yelled out.

I growled and pushed myself all the way up. My legs shook under my weight and my entire body ached as I used my arm to manipulate some vines. I grew them so that I was standing level with Poison Ivy.

"I'm a not a little girl. I'm stronger than you." With those words I lunged at her, figuring if I could keep her distracted from using her plants then it would help Robin. Which would ultimately help me.

Robin and I had confirmed with each other that without the Jokers machine, Poison Ivy's plants weren't this powerful and vice versa. If one of us could out our enemy then we could gang up on the last one together, but it was proving rather difficult. At least for me it was, I wasn't sure how the boy wonder was doing.

Poison Ivy had unfortunately dodged my attack, she retaliated and swung her fist, aiming for my stomach. I smirked and wrapped my own hand around her clenched fist. Her face twisted into a look of surprise as I was able to flip her over my shoulder. She rolled once and landed on her stomach.

I smirked as she struggled to push herself up, but frowned when I felt something wrapping around my ankle. My head snapped down and I saw a thick vine wrapping its way up my calf. It pulled me up so that I was hanging upside down. Poison Ivy sauntered towards me, completely recovered from my attack. She red lips were pulled back in a smirk.

"Looks like little Rosie isn't as strong as she thought."

I gave her a smirk that matched hers. "I think you need to re evaluate your baby sister."

She raised an eyebrow at me and missed that action of my arms flying out and crossing in front of my body. A vine came and wrapped around her torso and lifted her in the air. I held my hand up and used my other to get my ankle free. I flipped down and landed swiftly, copying Poison Ivy's earlier actions as I strolled towards her.

"Sorry big sis, but I need this fight to end. I have a test tomorrow in government," I stated as I threw my arm out, causing the vine to shoot Poison Ivy towards the ground.

She landed with a crash on the pavement. Her limp body lay in a small indent that was created when she hit. I knew she wasn't dead, and just to be sure I climbed down the vines and place two fingers against her wrist, breathing out a small - very small- breath of relief.

When I knew she was fine, I turned and used my powers to build vines that I could climb up to where Robin and the Joker were battling. I landed behind Robin as the Joker's eyes widened when he saw the vines growing weak.

"No! How dare you destroy these plants!"

I sighed and stood next to Robin. "A bit over dramatic if you ask me."

"Agreed, now let's take him down."

"Way ahead of you." Robin gave me a confused look as I did exactly what I did with Poison Ivy. I threw him off the vine we were on where he landed a few feet away from my first victim.

"Nice work Ivy," Robin praised as we climbed down to the pavement.

"Thanks boy wonder."

We strolled over to where the rest of the Team had gathered and they congratulated us on our small victories. Kid Flash glanced over his shoulder at the villains, both still unconscious.

"What are we going to do with them?" He asked, his thumb pointing at the two for emphasis.

"We are going to send them back to Belle Reve, where they will be put under maximum security," Aqualad announced, going into his Team leader mode.

I slowly walked away from the group, they were chatting quietly, probably to kill time since we had to wait for Batman to arrive. My eyes wandered towards Poison Ivy as she lay, still unconscious, on the ground. I blinked quickly behind my mask, trying to hold back tears that wanted to fall without my consent.

As I stared at her motionless body I remembered all the time we used to spend together as kids. We used to play together all the time, we were as close as sister could be. How did it all change?

_"Pamela, where are you going?" I heard mom yell from the hallway._

_I jumped off my bed and peeked through the crack in my door. Mom was standing in Pamela's doorway, hands limp at her sides. Her shoulders shook and I could faintly see light reflecting off tears, both dry and fresh, that were on her face._

_"I'm sorry mom, but I have to do this. You and dad are holding me back. I need to reach my full potential, and I can't do that with you two restricting me all the time." Pamela sounded angry and sad as she brushed past my mom and came down the hallway towards my room._

_I shrunk away from door thinking she was coming to me, but returned when I saw her step into the bathroom. She had a duffel bag slung over her shoulder and she was wearing all black with her hair pulled into a ponytail._

_"Pamela you cannot leave, I am your mother and I am telling you that you are not going to leave this house."_

_Over my moms shoulder I could see Pamela frown. "I'm sorry, but you're not going to stop me. Nobody is."_

_"What about Rose?"_

_With those words Pamela froze. She looked over moms shoulder, staring right at my bedroom door. I still wasn't sure if she knew I was watching but I shrunk back a bit just in case. "She'll be fine," Pamela finally decided._

_She pushed past mom again and went downstairs. I heard her and mom yelling at each other for a while longer before the front door opened and slammed shut. The entire house was quiet except for moms sobs. I closed my door quietly and sat on my bed, my legs crossed and my hands sitting lifelessly in my lap. At some point everything became quiet and I fell back against my pile of pillows, eventually letting sleep take me into a world of dreams._

_Aa_

_I woke up a few hours later - according to the clock on my bedside table - to the sound of something hitting my window. I pushed myself out of bed and used a small stool to open the window. On the ledge sat Pamela, still dressed in black._

_"Pamy!" I yelled excitedly._

_She shushed me and jumped swiftly through the window landing next to me. She hugged me tightly and pulled me to sit on my bed with her. "Rose, did you hear what mom and I were talking about?" I put my head down and nodded, not sure if she was mad at me. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, I didn't want you to know."_

_"But you're here now, that means you're coming home to stay."_

_She gave me a sad smile and hugged me tightly again. "Rosie, I can't stay. I only came to say goodbye, but I'm still leaving," she said into my hair._

_"Why do you have to go?" I asked quietly, my voice cracking. I tightened my grip around her, not wanting to let her go._

_"Because, I know I can do amazing things, but not with mom and dad telling me what I can and can't do. I'm sorry Rose, I love you." She kissed my forehead and stood up. She jumped onto my window sill and gave me one last smile before she jumped out._

_I stared at the open window, tears now streaming down my cheeks. Soon I started sobbing, which grew louder and louder. My mom and dad came into my room at some point in my fit and wrapped their arms around me, knowing the exact reason I was crying all of a sudden. But they didn't truly get it, nobody every would._

"I didn't know this was what you would call amazing things," I whispered quietly. I wasn't sure if was saying it to myself or to Poison Ivy.

"Ivy look out!" M'gann's voice yelled. I looked up to see a vine falling towards me.

I tried to move but my feet were frozen. I knew if I didn't move then I'd end up crushed, but I just couldn't forced myself to leave my spot, even as I watched the monstrous vine get larger and larger. I was surprised when I was suddenly pushed out of the way. I fell back on the ground, the vine cracked the pavement and landed a few yards from where I landed. The person next to me was trying to catch their breath and turned to thank them, assuming it was one of my teammates.

My eyes widened as I saw Poison Ivy on her hands and knees next to me. "Pamela?"

She turned her head to me and smirked. "I may beat the crap out of you, but we're sisters. I don't want you to die." The smile that formed on my face broke into a frown as I saw my Team a few feet away, all gaping at what they had just heard.

"Sisters?" Artemis asked, a glare set on her face.

I looked away from them, ashamed that they had found out the one secret I had wanted to keep from them. I heard as Poison Ivy was taken away by the police but still refused to look away from the ground.

"Ivy." I flinched at Robin's voice. I had never heard it so hard and angry. It wasn't the voice I liked from him.

"Why didn't you tell us?" This time it was Superboy who spoke, and his voice was worse than Robin's. Full of fury and rage.

"I couldn't," I breathed out. They wouldn't have understood if I told them, they would have acted like they were now.

"Ivy, we're your team, you can tell us anything." Miss Martian's voice hurt me the most. Hers was so soft and I could hear that she was hurt.

"None of you would have understood."

I stood up and walked away from them. I wasn't sure how far I went, but I knew that it was far enough to leave the sounds of police sirens and camera flashes behind me. I turned into an alley and sat on the ground, my knees pulled tightly to my chest. I slipped my mask off and let tears fall, they landed on my tights, turning the forest green even darker.

The Team and I had become so close in the few months I had been with them, but now everything was ruined. I lied to them and that broke the trust we had with each other. I knew it wasn't going to be easy to repair this, it could even be impossible. But I needed to try, they were some of my closest friends, the only friends who knew of my job as a hero, and I wasn't going to lose them. Not now. Not because of her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Major conflict! Will Ivy be able to regain the trust of her team? What you all think? I hope I did the fight scene 'justice' (haha, get what I did there? No? Okay.) I honestly suck at actions scenes that's why I don't write them often.

P.S. There MAY or MAY NOT be a new character coming in within the next few chapters. If you want to meet the character you can go to my profile and go to my website to read about the new addition. It's pretty easy to know which one he/she is.

**Fun Fact: **Rose secretly sleeps with a stuffed elephant that Pamela won her when she was four. It's the one reminder she has of when Pamela was still around.


	8. Sisterly Bonding

It had been three weeks - or was it four? - since I've been to the Cave. After the Team finding out that Poison Ivy was my sister I was scared to go back, afraid that they wouldn't except me anymore. The thoughts of being rejected by the friends I had become so close too made tears roll down my cheeks, landing on the page of my biology textbook.

A sudden knocking at my window brought my attention to where a very familiar figure was sitting on my window sill. I sighed and pushed myself up, going to open the window and glaring at the person sitting there.

"What do you want Pamela?" I questioned. She gave me a dramatically hurt look.

"Come on, I can't visit my baby sister once in a while?" I raised an eyebrow at her, showing that I didn't believe the excuse. "Alright fine. Believe it or not I do feel bad about your team, I thought maybe we could hang out today, maybe talk about some things?"

I gapped at her. Was she actually asking me to do some sisterly bonding with her? "You want to hang out? With me?"

She nodded and reached out a hand towards me. "What do you say Rose?"

I almost slammed the window in her face because I was so surprised. My sister, who had ran away to become a villain, was currently sitting in my window, asking me to go out with her so we could bond. Quickly shaking off the urge to slam the window I gave Pamela a half smile and quickly pulled my hair up before grabbing her hand. We jumped from my window and landed effortlessly on the ground below.

We walked in silence for a while as we headed into town when an important thought popped into my hand, I turned my gaze towards my sister and noticed her skin. It wasn't green anymore, it was the original tanned color she had had before she ran away.

"What happened to your skin?" I whispered, being careful not let any wandering ears hear the question.

She smirked and gave me a sly wink, "I have my ways Rose."

I dropped the topic, knowing that pursuing it would lead me absolutely nowhere. We eventually came up to a small cafe, one that we and our parents had come to often when I was younger. We got a table outside and Pamela ordered us smoothies.

"So when did you start being nice?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I swirled my straw around in my cup, moving the orange drink inside.

"Like I said, I feel bad. I knew you were trying to hide it from your Team and I screwed it up. I'm sorry."

I paused in my motion to take a drink of the smoothie in front of me. Did she just say sorry? "Did you just say 'sorry'?" I asked incredulously.

She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her own drink. "Don't push it Rosie, you won't hear it from me often."

"Don't I know it," I mumbled, going back to taking a drink.

It was silent for a moment, neither of us know how to carry on any type of conversation. But with the next words that decided to spew from Pamela's I almost spit my smoothie all of the table.

""What's with you and the boy wonder?"

"What do you mean?" I managed to get out through my hacking.

She smirked. "You and boy wonder seem to have a little thing. Is my baby sister dating Batman's own protege?"

"Please, not possible," I responded casually, hoping she wouldn't detect the way my face flushed.

"You're blushing," she stated with a blank look.

"Am not," I muttered. I crossed my arms and slid a bit lower in my chair, trying to escape her gaze.

"So you're not dating?" She questioned, I nodded. "But you like him?"

My eyes widened and I sat up straight so fast that I got a bit of whiplash. "I don't like Robin," I said a bit louder than intended. A couple from the table next to us paused their conversation and watched me curiously before returning to whatever they had been whispering about.

"Sure you don't," she mumbled sarcastically, a smirk sneaking its way onto her face.

"I don't," I stated again. "Besides he likes Zatanna."

Pamela thought for a moment before speaking, "isn't she Zatara's protege?" I nodded slowly. "How do you know he likes her?"

"Are you kidding me?" I gave her a look that stated how ridiculous the question was. "She's absolutely amazing. She's smart, beautiful, sneaky, just like Robin."

"Are you serious Rosie? You're beautiful. That red hair puts you out from all those other girls, and, it's natural. Plus you're in so many advanced classes, and you are definitely sneaky."

"That's you're opinion, not everyone thinks that way."

She raised her eyebrows at me and leaned in closer. "Oh really? Then take a look over there," she jerked her head to the side. I did as instructed and noticed two boys sitting two table away. Both their faces tinted red when they noticed they'd been caught. "They seem to think my opinion is pretty accurate."

"Whatever, it doesn't even matter. I've been gone for three weeks," or was it four? "For all I know they're already dating."

"You'll never know until you go and see for yourself."

"They won't want to see me. They hate me for lying to them."

Pamela gave me a small glare, "then you have to explain why you lied, and if they don't want to listen, make them."

"I don't know Pame-"

"Don't give me that. From what I've seen, that team makes you so happy, and you fight well with them. Don't let them get away from you."

Pamela had grabbed my hand and the look in her eyes showed how serious she was. Though it was shocking, I realized that she wanted me to be happy, she wanted to see me excepted by my team.

"Thanks Pammy," I said with a smile. She smiled back.

"No problem Rosie."

We finished our smoothies and Pamela paid for both - though I did object, she refused to let me pay. When the house came into view she stopped and pulled me into a hug. When she released me I gave her a confused look.

"What was that for?"

"Despite how much fight, I do love you Rosie."

"I love you too Pammy."

She turned to go in the opposite direction of the house and I watched as she went. Suddenly a thought popped into my head and I yelled out to catch her attention.

"How did you get out of prison?" I asked. The thought hadn't occurred to me until now that she was supposed to be locked up.

She glanced back at me and gave me a sky smirk. "That's on a need to know basis." With that she continued on.

I shook my head and chuckled before continued towards my house. When I opened the door my mom and dad were both in the living room watching tv. They both looked at me and smiled as I slipped off my shoes.

"Where were you Rose?" My mom asked me.

"I went to hang out with Alana for a bit." I let the words roll off my tongue, considering it was my usual excuse. It's not like I could just tell them that Pamela had showed up and taken me out for sisterly bonding. For all I knew they thought she was dead.

"Alright, well dinners going to be ready soon." I nodded as I suddenly smelt her lasagna from the oven.

"Okay, I'll be upstairs doing homework." I went to my room and sat on my bed. Instead of doing homework I threw my books into my backpack and laid back against my pillows thinking about how I was going to approach the Team.

I didn't care if they wouldn't listen, I was going to do what Pamela said and make them listen. They needed to know why I lied to them. I smiled at my ceiling and realized how glad I was that Pamela had wanted to do some sisterly bonding.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is totally random, but I watned a bit of sisterly time that wasn't them fighting, and I thought this would be nice, even if Posion Ivy is _completely_ out of character. But I've got a lot of big plans for this story, it's just the fact of writing it down.

Do any of you think my chapters are too short? I feel as though they are. If you think they are then do you have any advice for making them longer? I really want your input so I can get better.

**Fun Fact:** Rose has had one boyfriend, and hat was when she was six. She broke up with him because he ate her cookie during snack (they were her moms homemade ones too).


End file.
